Holiday Events
Holiday Events are small aesthetic features added into Clicker Heroes around some holidays. Halloween 2014 (Patch 0.16) * Cobwebs were added around the money display. * Cid as well as some gilded heroes had Halloween decorations added to them. * There was a chance of pieces of candy appearing on the screen. Clicking on these gave gold, the amount of which was the same as treasure chest in the highest level available. (if the boss level is the highest level, then the gold will be how much a treasure chest in a boss level would have been.) They can appear in a few points inside the game's playable area (will not cover skill, option or purchase buttons), will never spawn more than 2 at once, and do not expire or move placement once spawned. Minimum spawn delay is ~1 second. Clicking on a candy will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses. * There was a chance of a pumpkin appearing on the screen. Clicking on this until it disappeared makes it give a "trick" or "treat". The treat is a random skill (other than energize and reload) that is immediately activated, even if it hadn't been bought yet or was on cool down. (It does not affect the current status of that skill.) This can even activate The Dark Ritual. Trick appears to do nothing. It requires 50 clicks for the pumpkin to 'pop' and activate a skill. Clicking the pumpkin will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses unless you accidentally click too many times. If a skill is activated, you will not lose your idle bonuses, with the exception of Clickstorm. ClickerCandy.png|A piece of candy ClickerPumpkin.png|A pumpkin Hallowe'en 2014 Cid.png|Halloween 2014 Cid (D) Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 11.53.40 PM.png|Halloween 2014 Athena (G) Halloween 2014 Mercedes.png|Halloween 2014 Mercedes (G) Alexa halloween guild.PNG|Halloween 2014 Alexa (G) FreeCandy.png|Free Candy. What a nice Golem. Thanksgiving 2014 (patch 0.17) * Removed Halloween event items/festivities. * Added two clickable foods that work the same way as candy did. Pumpkin pie with whipped cream and a sandwich. *Replaced the pumpkin with a pink turkey. Food1-0.png|Pumpkin pie! Food2.png|Sandwich. Turkey.png|Little pink turkey Christmas 2014 (Patch 0.17b) * Removed Thanksgiving decorations. * Decorated for Christmas. * It is possible to get locked skills used through presents. Christmas event5.png|An Ice cube! (Replaced food) Christmas shirt.png|A nice cozy shirt! (Also replaced food) Christmas flake.png|A snowflake (replaced food) Christmas present.png|Christmas present that replaces the turkey. Christmas event2.png|Christmas Cid (D) Christmas event3.png|Christmas Ivan Gilded Christmas Ivan.png|Christmas Ivan (G) Christmas Samurai.png|The Masked Samurai|Christmas Samurai (G)]] Christmas Alexa.png|Christmas Alexa (G) Christmas event4.png|Christmas Natalia Christmas Mercedes.png|Christmas Mercedes (G) Christmas Athena.png|Christmas Athena (G) Christmas Cadmia.png|Christmas Cadmia Christmas event1-0.png|The decorated gold screen. Present giving locked ability.png|Ability used without being unlocked! Present open message.png|Message received when the present is opened. Christmas event5.1.png|The message when you click an ice cube or shirt. Easter 2015 (Patch 0.17c) * Removed Christmas Decorations. * Added Easter Decorations. * Monsters now face both ways. * It is still possible to get uses of locked skills through the top of the screen clickable (Currently a bee). Easter Egg.png|A locked Easter egg! Easter Slime.png|A grumpy Easter slime! Pentecost (Summer) 2015 (Patch 0.17d?) * Removed Easter Decorations. * Added Summer Decorations. * It is still possible to get rubies from clickables except for the top-of-the-screen clickable (a bumblebee.) Orangefish.png|Orangefish Bumblebee.png|Bumblebee Summercid.png|Summer Cid (D) Cid-Summer.png|Summer Cid (Steam version) (D) Alexa-Summer.png|Summer Alexa (D) Orntchya-Summer.png|Summer Orntchya (G) Halloween 2015 (Patch 0.22) * Cobwebs were added around the money display. * Some gilded heroes have Halloween decorations added to them. * Some bosses are replaced(Including primals) by a Halloween themed Pumpkin Cat. * There is a chance of pieces of candy appearing on the screen. Clicking on these give and/or rubies, the amount of is the same as treasure chest in the highest level available. (If the boss level is the highest level, then the will be how much a in a boss level would have been.) Clicking on a candy will not cause you to lose your idle bonuses. As of now it looks like they've replaced the . * Items were reverted on 11/06. ClickerCandy.png|A piece of candy Cid(10-15).png|Cid as a unicorn with a rose weapon Abaddon(10-15).png|Gilded Amenhotep Ivan(10-15).png|Trick or Treat Ivan Treebeast(10-15).png|Pumpkin Treebeast Referi Jerator(G-2).png|Swimming Trunks Referi Cobwebs.png|Gold window decoration Pumpkin Cat.png|A pumpkin Cat replacing a boss Thanksgiving 2015 (Patch 0.23) * Added a Pumpkin pie with whipped cream item that work the same way as candy did. Food1-0.png|Pumpkin pie! Christmas 2015 (Patch 0.24) * Holiday decorations were added around the money display. * Added a Red and white striped Candycane item that work the same way as candy did. *Festive background added to some levels. *Some bosses replaced with winter themed Snowdier. GoldWindow(12-2015).png|Decorated gold window Candycane.png|Click the peppermint treat for a gem or two HolidayBackground.png|Gingerbread land Snowdier(2015).png|Replaced boss Chinese New Year 2016 (Patch 0.25) * Holiday decorations were added around the money display. * Added a Red and Gold money pouch item that work the same way as candy did. *Some bosses replaced with Red and Gold Fire Monkey. CNYBoarder.png|Red and Gold tasseling CNYClickable.png|Money Pouch Fire Monkey.png|Fire Monkey Boss FM2.png|Detailed Fire Monkey Halloween 2016 (Patch 1.0e5) * Cobwebs were added around the money display. * Cid as well as some gilded heroes had Halloween decorations added to them. ClickerCandy.png|A piece of candy Cid(10-15).png|Halloween 2016 Ivan(10-15).png|Halloween 2016 Abaddon(10-15).png|Halloween 2016 Cobwebs.png|Gold window decoration Pumpkin Cat.png|A pumpkin Cat replacing a boss Christmas 2016 (Merry Clickmas! event) (Patch 1.0e8) * Holiday decorations were added around the screen. * Gingerbread background replaces Tundra background. * Added a "Golden Bauble" Clickable that triggers Present Panic! minigame. * New mercenary avatars. * New merc quests: Presents. Presents quests last 4 hours and bring back Presents upon completion. Opening Presents grants , Forge Coals, Bloop Coins, , Candy Canes, Snowman Auto Clicker, Zombie Auto Clicker and Turkey Auto Clucker. All rewards from Presents last after the event ends. Decorations_Xmas2016.png|Decorations Background_gingerbread.png|Gingerbread background Golden_Bauble_Xmas2016.png|The Bauble Clickable Merc_Avatar_1_Xmas2016.png|New Mercenaries Avatar Merc_Avatar_2_Xmas2016.png|New Mercenaries Avatar Merc_Avatar_3_Xmas2016.png|New Mercenaries Avatar ForgeCoal.png|Forge Coal Bloop.png|Bloop Coins CandyCane.png|Candy Cane Christmas present.png|A Clickmas Present Chinese New Year 2017 Fire_Monkey.png|Exclusive Monster: Fire Monkey Valentine 2017 Clickable_Valentine.png|Heart Clickable Decoration_Valentine.png|Decorations HurtBeat.png|Exclusive Monster: HurtBeat April Fool's 2017 In April Fool's, Heroes heads looked like clickables. They were even used as clickables (if you click them you obtain gold and rubies). Here are the galleries: AprilFools2017_Cid.png|Cid, the Helpful Adventurer AprilFools2017_Treebeast.png|Treebeast AprilFools2017_Ivan.png|Ivan, the Drunken Brawler AprilFools2017_Brittany.png|Brittany, Beach Princess AprilFools2017_The_Wandering_Fisherman.png|The Wandering Fisherman AprilFools2017_Betty_Clicker.png|Betty Clicker AprilFools2017_Masked_Samurai.png|The Masked Samurai AprilFools2017_Leon.png|Leon AprilFools2017_Forest_Seer.png|The Great Forest Seer AprilFools2017_Alexa.png|Alexa, Assassin AprilFools2017_Natalia.png|Natalia, Ice Apprentice AprilFools2017_Mercedes.png|Mercedes, Duchess of Blades AprilFools2017_Bobby.png|Bobby, Bounty Hunter AprilFools2017_Broyle_Lindeoven.png|Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage AprilFools2017_Sir_George.png|Sir George II, King's Guard AprilFools2017_King_Midas.png|King Midas AprilFools2017_Referi_Jerator.png|Referi Jerator, Ice Wizard AprilFools2017_Abaddon.png|Abaddon AprilFools2017_Ma_Zhu.png|Ma Zhu AprilFools2017_Amenhotep.png|Amenhotep AprilFools2017_Beastlord.png|Beastlord AprilFools2017_Athena.png|Athena, Goddess of War AprilFools2017_Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite, Goddess of Love AprilFools2017_Shinatobe.png|Shinatobe, Wind Deity AprilFools2017_Grant.png|Grant, The General AprilFools2017_Frostleaf.png|Frostleaf AprilFools2017_Dread_Knight.png|Dread Knight AprilFools2017_Atlas.png|Atlas AprilFools2017_Terra.png|Terra AprilFools2017_Phthalo.png|Phthalo AprilFools2017_Orntchya_Gladeye.png|Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana AprilFools2017_Lilin.png|Lilin AprilFools2017_Cadmia.png|Cadmia AprilFools2017_Alabaster.png|Alabaster AprilFools2017_Astraea.png|Astraea AprilFools2017_Chiron.png|Chiron AprilFools2017_Moloch.png|Moloch AprilFools2017_Bomber_Max.png|Bomber Max AprilFools2017_Gog.png|Gog AprilFools2017_Wepwawet.png|Wepwawet AprilFools2017_Tsuchi.png|Tsuchi AprilFools2017_Skogur.png|Skogur AprilFools2017_Moeru.png|Moeru AprilFools2017_Zilar.png|Zilar AprilFools2017_Madzi.png|Madzi AprilFools2017_Cid.png|Cid, the Helpful Adventurer AprilFools2017_Treebeast_gilded.png|Treebeast AprilFools2017_Ivan_gilded.png|Ivan, the Drunken Brawler AprilFools2017_Brittany_gilded.png|Brittany, Beach Princess AprilFools2017_The_Wandering_Fisherman_gilded.png|The Wandering Fisherman AprilFools2017_Betty_Clicker_gilded.png|Betty Clicker AprilFools2017_Masked_Samurai_gilded.png|The Masked Samurai AprilFools2017_Leon_gilded.png|Leon AprilFools2017_Forest_Seer_gilded.png|The Great Forest Seer AprilFools2017_Alexa_gilded.png|Alexa, Assassin AprilFools2017_Natalia_gilded.png|Natalia, Ice Apprentice AprilFools2017_Mercedes_gilded.png|Mercedes, Duchess of Blades AprilFools2017_Bobby_gilded.png|Bobby, Bounty Hunter AprilFools2017_Broyle_Lindeoven_gilded.png|Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage AprilFools2017_Sir_George_gilded.png|Sir George II, King's Guard AprilFools2017_King_Midas_gilded.png|King Midas AprilFools2017_Referi_Jerator_gilded.png|Referi Jerator, Ice Wizard AprilFools2017_Abaddon_gilded.png|Abaddon AprilFools2017_Ma_Zhu_gilded.png|Ma Zhu AprilFools2017_Amenhotep_gilded.png|Amenhotep AprilFools2017_Beastlord_gilded.png|Beastlord AprilFools2017_Athena_gilded.png|Athena, Goddess of War AprilFools2017_Aphrodite_gilded.png|Aphrodite, Goddess of Love AprilFools2017_Shinatobe_gilded.png|Shinatobe, Wind Deity AprilFools2017_Grant_gilded.png|Grant, The General AprilFools2017_Frostleaf_gilded.png|Frostleaf AprilFools2017_Dread_Knight_gilded.png|Dread Knight AprilFools2017_Atlas_gilded.png|Atlas AprilFools2017_Terra_gilded.png|Terra AprilFools2017_Phthalo_gilded.png|Phthalo AprilFools2017_Orntchya_Gladeye_gilded.png|Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana AprilFools2017_Lilin_gilded.png|Lilin AprilFools2017_Cadmia_gilded.png|Cadmia AprilFools2017_Alabaster_gilded.png|Alabaster AprilFools2017_Astraea_gilded.png|Astraea AprilFools2017_Chiron_gilded.png|Chiron AprilFools2017_Moloch_gilded.png|Moloch AprilFools2017_Bomber_Max_gilded.png|Bomber Max AprilFools2017_Gog_gilded.png|Gog AprilFools2017_Wepwawet_gilded.png|Wepwawet AprilFools2017_Tsuchi_gilded.png|Tsuchi AprilFools2017_Skogur_gilded.png|Skogur AprilFools2017_Moeru_gilded.png|Moeru AprilFools2017_Zilar_gilded.png|Zilar AprilFools2017_Madzi_gilded.png|Madzi Christmas 2017 (Merry Clickmas! event) The content of the event is very similar to Merry Clickmas 2016 event, with 2 additional items from presents: Spiked Nog and Label Maker. Consuming a Spiked Nog grants +1 CPS per Auto Clicker on the monster for one hour. This effect stacks both in effect and duration. Label Makers reroll a mercenary's name, one for each one you receive. Even the name Leeroy Jenkins is possible, so you could get the Leeroy Jenkins achievement if the name you get is Leeroy Jenkins and you bury him. SpikedNog.png|New item: Spiked Nog LabelMaker.png|New item: Label Maker Valentine's Day 2018 As of 13/02/2018, the Valentine's day holiday event began, changing the current ruby clickable to a special Valentine's day ruby clickable which looks like a heart. A new boss/miniboss from last year, HurtBeat is now sometimes randomly replacing a boss or miniboss. Refer to the Valentines Day 2017 section of this page. Easter 2018 Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Updates Category:Patch notes